An Inhuman Saviour
by Leopold Fitz
Summary: What if Emma Swan and Skye spent time together in the foster system? What if when they're separated, Emma joins Hydra, while Skye is picked up by S.H.I.E.L.D? Are the two rivals prepared to fight each other when the time comes? And what will Emma do when her fairy-tale parents finally find her, an Inhuman, working for Hydra? What happened after Emma and Skye were separated as kids?
1. Chapter 1

Emma rolled over and found herself face to face with a little girl eyeing her curiously.

"Hi?..." Emma said, still bleary with sleep.

The girl was half hidden behind a cute toy monkey in her arms, but her gaze on Emma was insistent.

"Are you Emma?" She asked, her voice full of wonder.

Emma nodded wordlessly and the little girl grinned.

"They said I'm staying with you, they said you're gonna be like my big sister!" She said excitedly.

"What's your name?" Emma asked.

"I'm Skye, and this is Tamlin," Skye said, gesturing toward her stuffed monkey. She couldn't wipe the smile off of her face.

Emma groaned. The girl couldn't have been much younger than her – two years maybe – and it was clear that Skye hadn't yet given up hope of being found by her real parents.

Emma may have only been seven, but she knew nobody was coming for her, and though she didn't tell her new roommate, she knew nobody was coming for Skye either.


	2. Chapter 2

It hadn't taken Skye long to settle into the orphanage. She got along with all of the other children and the owners, but she much preferred to tag along anywhere Emma went.

Which proved to be quite infuriating, because one thing Emma cherished was her alone time. Difficult if you had a five year-old and her stuffed monkey following you everywhere.

Still, Emma remembered being that tiny and hopeful only a few years ago, and she tried her best to put up with Skye, which was becoming easier with each passing day, as the two grew closer together.

* * *

A few months after Skye arrived, Emma was walking further away from the house than she should have been.

A couple of the boys had been teasing her, and she'd gone for a walk to get away from them, but as it grew darker, she realised how far from the house she'd come, and turned around quickly to make her way back.

When she turned, her foot caught on a tree branch lying on the ground, and she fell in the dirt, her ankle twisted painfully.

She gave a cry of pain, and then bit her lip to keep from crying out again. She didn't need the boys seeing her sprawled on the ground.

* * *

Emma didn't know how long she stayed like that, but at some point she had fainted, freaked by the sight of her brightly coloured ankle with blood surrounding it.

She still didn't want to look at it for more than two seconds at a time.

She hadn't dared call out before, in case it was one of the boys who came running to investigate, but now the sky was growing even darker, and the thought of being out here for much longer frightened her.

A noise behind her made her jump, but when she turned around the first thing she saw was Tamlin. The second thing she saw was Skye's wide little eyes staring at her.

"Emma! I was looking everywhere for you!"

"Skye, why are you so far away from the house?"

Skye frowned as if it were a stupid question. "I told you, I was looking for you."

Emma smiled a little at the little girl's facial expression.

"Skye, my leg is stuck. I need you to go and get help, okay?"

Skye frowned again.

"I don't want to leave you all alone out here. It's dark and scary."

"Skye, go get help, and then we can all go back to the house together. Okay?"

Skye hesitated, then nodded. She walked up to Emma and bent down, placing Tamlin gently down next to her.

"Tamlin will protect you while I'm gone." Skye pronounced.

Emma smiled at her, then nodded at her to go back to the house.

She skipped away quickly, and Emma was alone again.

She looked down, toward Tamlin, and felt tears well up inside of her.

Skye loved Tamlin, she never went anywhere without him, and Emma felt really happy that Skye left him with her, _to protect her while she was gone_. No one had ever really wanted to protect her before.

She managed to push the tears back as she heard footsteps running toward her.

Skye crouched down in front of her again. "I'm back." She announced.

Emma managed a small smile and looked up as Kristine, the owner of the house, came running up to her, followed by a gaggle of kids eager to see _something_ , after being cooped up for so long with almost nothing to do.

"Emma!" Kristine exclaimed. "How did you land yourself in this mess?"

Emma just stared at Tamlin as Kristine and some of the older kids got the branch off of her ankle. It was still throbbing, and was crusted with dried blood, but at least she could walk again.

She stood a bit shakily, and almost fell over again when she was practically tackled by Skye, who had given her a massive hug.

Emma was a bit unsure of what to do, it had been a long time since she'd hugged anyone, but Skye clung to Emma so fiercely her hands were turning bright red.

Emma hesitantly leaned down and hugged Skye back, which only made the little girl hug her tighter.

Emma just caught the words Skye whispered, and she wasn't entirely sure she didn't imagine them; "I thought I'd had to find a new best friend."

Emma continued to hug her, and didn't let go for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Emma! Come play with me!" Skye squealed, jumping on the bottom of Emma's bed.

Emma rolled over and stared at her, then at the clock on the wall, and then back at her.

"Skye, it's 6:30 in the morning." She said flatly.

"I wanna play! Come play with me, Emma!" She jumped around on the bed for emphasis.

Emma huffed. She clearly wasn't going to be left alone anytime soon.

"Fiiiiine." She sighed.

"Yay!" Skye yelled.

"Shh! We have to play quietly, people are asleep. Do you remember the last time you woke up Catherine?"

Skye shuddered. A few weeks ago, she had woken up early and decided to go watch TV. And have the volume up really loud. Right next to Catherine's room. Needless to say, she had not been pleased with Skye.

"I'll be quiet, just come play!"

"Okay, okay," Emma grumbled.

She rolled out of bed and walked to the door, Skye following her. She carefully opened the door, trying not to let it squeak.

Then the two girls were running down the hallways barefoot, opening the front door, and standing outside in the fresh air.

Skye breathed in deeply. She looked up around at their surroundings.

"Emma!" She tugged on the older girl's sleeve. "Emma!"

"What?" Emma asked indignantly.

"Look!" Skye pointed to their left.

Two men were walking right up to the orphanage.

They noticed the girls after a few moments, and walked right up to them. Skye gulped.

"Hello," the uglier of the two men said. "We're looking for a little girl, Emma."

Emma turned pale.

"Why?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"We just want to talk." The other man said. He smiled, but it looked more frightening than reassuring.

"We don't know any Emma." Skye said fiercely.

The men chuckled. "Clearly. Why are you so afraid then?"

"I'm not."

The first man spoke again.

"Why don't you run along inside, little girl? We got want to have a little talk with your friend here."

A/N: Sorry! I know this chapter is short, and not that good! The next chapter will be longer, and much more interesting. I'm going to start trying to update every Sunday. Today's chapter is on Friday, but the next chapter should hopefully be up two days from now! Also, in about two chapters' time, we're finally going to go to the future, with S.H.I.E.L.D Skye, and Hydra Emma. And, you know, Inhumans.


	4. Chapter 4

"Emma? What did they want to talk to you about?" Skye questioned as Emma ran back inside.

"Emma?" She repeated.

Emma didn't reply, refusing to look at Skye, and began shoving her things into her small duffel bag.

"Emma!" Skye shouted at her.

Emma whirled around to face the younger girl. "Don't tell anyone, okay? Don't tell them about the men, and don't tell them where I've gone."

Skye gaped up at her. "You can't go! Take me with you!"

Emma shook her head. "You can't." She said simply.

Skye had tears running down her face. "I'll be good, I'll do what you tell me. Please, don't leave me here alone."

Emma sighed, and knelt down in front of Skye. "Skye," she started, "I know that this is confusing, but I have to go. And you can't come with me. Not where I'm going. I'm sorry."

Then she stood up and pushed her way past Skye to the door. She hesitated by the door, turning around to look at Skye briefly, and then walked out the front door.

Skye almost swore she heard Emma whisper "I'll come back for you. Just wait here for me."

 **A/N: Wow. I know this chapter is super short, but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer for a new chapter. I know I promised a new chapter two weeks ago, but I've been really busy with school assignments and stuff. I'm writing the next chapter already though, and it should hopefully be up soon-ish. We'll also be seeing future Skye and Emma in the coming chapters. Once I start writing future Skye and Emma, would you still like flashbacks to their time together in the foster system? I'd love to know all your thoughts on it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Skye rolled over to stare at her alarm clock and groaned. If she didn't get downstairs soon, Ward would be making her do push-ups till her arms stopped working.

She got up and quickly put on her training clothes and went downstairs.

* * *

Ward looked up as Skye came down the circular stairs.

"You're late," he said flatly.

"Unlike you, T-1000, I'm not a robot, and I actually need to sleep," she shot back.

Ward gave her a lazy grin. "Perhaps my rookie would prefer to switch professions? FitzSimmons don't have to get up for another hour, you could always be a scientist."

Skye scrunched up her nose. Her face said it all. "Fi-ine," she sighed.

"Good," Ward said, "now, hold your hands up like this."

* * *

Emma groaned as her shoulder banged into the wall. She sat upright, looked at the time, and grinned. Time for training. She was running out of time though, it started in five minutes. Who knew what Whitehall would do to her if she were late.

She got out of bed and dressed, eager to go upstairs to the training room.

* * *

When Emma got upstairs Garrett was already there.

"You're late," he grinned.

Emma stood up as tall as she could. "Sorry, Sir!"

"Save your sorry's for someone who cares. Now get over to that shooting range!" He barked.

"Yes, Sir!"

She sauntered over to the wall display of weaponry, and picked up a sniper rifle, her favourite gun of them all.

Emma walked in front of all the targets and shot quickly as she walked past them, so that when she paused at the end, every target had a hole in it.

Garrett was now walking along the row, admiring his student's work.

"Not too bad girl. You almost did well." He smirked, "Now I think we're going to do some sparring. I've taken the liberty of getting you a new partner, seeing as the old one is still, shall we say, indisposed."

Emma chuckled quietly. She remembered well what she had done to her last partner. He shouldn't have underestimated her strength so much.

"And Emma?" Garrett said. "No powers this time, just you. I doubt I'll be able to find another volunteer for you if this one ends up in hospital too."

Emma nodded. "Of course, Sir."

She turned to face the door as her new partner slipped inside. She gasped.

 **A/N: Hey guys. As you can see, I'm changing things a bit. So, for those of you who watch Agents of Shield, this fanfic takes place in season one, and I haven't decided yet if Ward will still be Hydra, though Garrett isn't a S.H.I.E.L.D agent in this, he's just a high-ranking Hydra agent. Also, do you guys want Skyeward, FitzSimmons, CaptainSwan, etc, in this? It would only take up a tiny part of the story, it wouldn't take over the main plot, but I'm just wondering if you guys wanted any of that in here. Let me know in a review please!**


End file.
